pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Will Tear Us Apart
| format = | recorded = March 1980, Strawberry Studios, Stockport, England, United Kingdom | studio = | venue = | genre = |synth-pop }} | length = | label = Factory | writer = |Bernard Sumner}} | producer = | chronology = Joy Division British singles and EPs | prev_title = Licht und Blindheit | prev_year = 1980 | next_title = Komakino | next_year = 1980 | misc = }} }} | format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = London Records | writer = |Bernard Sumner}} | producer = | chronology = Joy Division | prev_title = Atmosphere | prev_year = 1988 | next_title = | next_year = }} "Love Will Tear Us Apart" is a single by the English post-punk band Joy Division, released in June 1980. The song was written in August 1979; its lyrics were inspired by lead singer Ian Curtis' marriage problems and frame of mind before his suicide in May 1980. Following the suicide of Curtis, his wife Deborah had the phrase "Love Will Tear Us Apart" inscribed on his memorial stone. The single became Joy Division's first chart hit, reaching number 13 in the UK Singles Chart. The following month, it topped the UK Indie Chart, and it peaked at number 42 on the Billboard disco chart in October 1980. "Love Will Tear Us Apart" also reached number 1 in New Zealand in June 1981. In 1980, the track was named ''NME'' Single of the Year. "Love Will Tear Us Apart" was rereleased in 1983 and reached number 19 on the UK charts and number 3 in New Zealand during March 1984. In 1985, the 7" single was released in Poland by Tonpress in different sleeve under license from Factory and sold over 20,000 copies. In November 1988, it made one more Top 40 appearance in New Zealand, peaking at number 39. "Love Will Tear Us Apart" appears on the Substance compilation album. It was first recorded for a John Peel session in November 1979, then re-recorded in January 1980 and March 1980. It is the latter version that appears on Substance. The January 1980 version, which has become known as the "Pennine version", originally appeared as one of the single's B-sides. In 1995, to publicise the release of Permanent, the track was reissued, complete with a new remix by Arthur Baker and a new radio edit, also known as the "Permanent Mix". On 24 September 2007, the single was again reissued, in its original configuration. This time, it was to publicise the Collector's Edition re-issues of the band's three albums. Although the single was now issued on the Warner label, it retained the classic Factory packaging, including the FAC 23 catalogue number. Recording Joy Division first recorded "Love Will Tear Us Apart" at Pennine Studios, Oldham, on 8 January 1980, along with the B-side, "These Days". This version was similar to the version the band played live. However, singer Ian Curtis and producer Martin Hannett disliked the results, and the band reconvened at Strawberry Studios, Stockport in March to rerecord it. Drummer Stephen Morris recalled: |sign=|source=}}The guitar on the recording, a 12-string Eko guitar, was played by Bernard Sumner. While Curtis generally did not play guitar, to perform the song live, the band taught him how to strum a D major chord. Sumner said: While Joy Division were recording, U2 were in the studio to see Hannett about producing their first album, Boy. U2 singer Bono said of the encounter: }} Cover photo According to Curtis's wife Deborah, to create the single cover photo, the song title was etched upon a sheet of metal; this was aged with acid and exposed to the weather to create the appearance of a stone slab. For the 12" version of the single, a photograph of a grieving angel on the Ribaudo family tomb in Genoa's Monumental Cemetery of Staglieno, sculpted by Onorato Toso circa 1910, was used. The photograph was taken by Bernard Pierre Wolff in 1978. Music video The video was shot by the band themselves on 25 April 1980 as they rehearsed the song at T.J. Davidson's studio, where the band had previously rehearsed during the early days of their career. At the start of the video, the door that opens and shuts is carved with Ian Curtis' name; reportedly this was the beginning of an abusive message (the rest later erased) carved into the door. Due to poor production, the video's colour is 'browned out' at some points. Also, as the track recorded during the recording of the video was poor, it was replaced with the single-edit recording of the song by the band's record company in Australia, leading to problems with the synchronisation of music and video. This edited version of the music video would later become the official version due to the improvement of sound quality. This was the only promotional video the band ever produced as Ian Curtis committed suicide three weeks after the video was recorded. Legacy "Love Will Tear Us Apart" has remained popular and was listed by NME as the best single of all time in 2002. In 2004, the song was listed by Rolling Stone magazine at number 179 in its list of the "500 Greatest Songs of All Time". . Rolling Stone. In 2011, it was listed at number 181. In May 2007, NME placed it at number 19 in its list of the 50 Greatest Indie Anthems Ever, one place ahead of another Joy Division song, "Transmission". The song is also listed as being one of the 5 best indie songs of all time in the "All Time Indie Top 50". The song reached number 1 in the inaugural Triple J Hottest 100 music poll of 1989 and again in 1990. When being interviewed for New Order Story, Neil Tennant of the Pet Shop Boys stated that "Love Will Tear Us Apart" was his favourite pop song of all time. At Christmas 2011, listeners of Dublin's Phantom FM voted "Love Will Tear Us Apart" as their favourite song of all time. Furthermore, in 2012, in celebration of the NME s 60th anniversary, a list of the 100 Greatest Songs of NME s Lifetime was compiled, and the list was topped by "Love Will Tear Us Apart". Serbian rock musician, journalist and writer Dejan Cukić wrote about "Love Will Tear Us Apart" as one of the 46 songs that changed history of popular music in his 2007 book 45 obrtaja: Priče o pesmama. In 2015, the online magazine Pitchfork listed "Love Will Tear Us Apart" as number 7 upon their "200 best songs of the 1980s" compilation. Following Curtis's suicide, his wife Deborah had the phrase "Love Will Tear Us Apart" inscribed on his memorial stone. In June 2013, Mighty Box Games released Will Love Tear Us Apart?, a browser-based video game that adapts every verse of the song into a level. Track listing | length2 = 3:06 }} *Track 1 recorded at Strawberry Studios, Stockport, early March 1980 *Tracks 2 and 3 recorded at Pennine Sound Studios, Oldham, 8 January 1980 *In her biography Touching from a Distance, Deborah Curtis explains that the reason for the two versions of the song, one on each side, was a result of Curtis's slightly different singing in each one; one vocal take was allegedly done when other band members told Curtis to sing "like Frank Sinatra". *Like other Joy Division releases, including Transmission and An Ideal For Living, the 7" and 12" versions share the same tracks, but have different sleeves. Charts Cover versions "Love Will Tear Us Apart" was first covered and recorded by Austrian new wave band Chuzpe in 1980 (GIG Records 111 103) and has since been covered by many artists, including Paul Young (1983), José González (2004), Fall Out Boy (2004), Calexico (2005), Nouvelle Vague (2004), Squarepusher (2002), Honeyroot (2005), June Tabor with Oysterband (2012), Absinthe, the Mulhollands (2010) and Susanna and the Magical Orchestra (2006). On 11 November 2009, the song was also performed in the opening scene of Season 5 Episode 7 of the CBS television series Criminal Minds, by the musician character Dante (actual song sung by Gavin Rossdale). The chorus of "Love Will Tear Us Apart" features heavily on the last third of Sufjan Stevens's song "Christmas Unicorn" from volume 10 of his second Christmas-themed box set, Silver & Gold (2012). Soul Asylum also covered "Love Will Tear Us Apart" on their EP No Fun Intended, released on 16 July 2013. Charts Chuzpe version Paul Young version Honeyroot version Swans version | Label = Product Inc. | Producer = Michael Gira | Last album = Children of God (1987) | This album = Love Will Tear Us Apart (1988) | Next album = Feel Good Now (1988) }} Love Will Tear Us Apart is an EP by the New York band Swans, its ninth release. It features a cover version of the Joy Division song. It was originally released in two different versions with Jarboe (black sleeve) and Gira (red sleeve) providing vocals, along with two semi-acoustic versions of songs from their 1987 LP Children of God. On some versions, a fourth song was appended: A solo acoustic version of "New Mind". . Retrieved 8 August 2013. EP track listing Musicians *Michael Gira – guitar, vocals *Jarboe – keyboards, vocals *Algis Kizys – bass guitar *Norman Westberg – guitar Charts See also *Joy Division discography *List of number-one singles from the 1980s (New Zealand) References External links * * * * *Usage in film and television: see "Joy Division. Soundtrack. 'Love Will Tear Us Apart'" at IMDb *Accolades archived at Acclaimed Music Category:1980 singles Category:1986 singles Category:1995 singles Category:2007 singles Category:1980 songs Category:Albums produced by Michael Gira Category:British synthpop songs Category:Factory Records singles Category:Joy Division songs Category:London Records singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Song recordings produced by Martin Hannett Category:Songs written by Bernard Sumner Category:Songs written by Ian Curtis Category:Songs written by Peter Hook Category:Songs written by Stephen Morris (musician) Category:Swans (band) EPs Category:Swans (band) songs